The true meaning of spring cleaning
by Satanic Vampire
Summary: ItaSasu It's spring time, which means it's time to clean out the house. In an innocent act, Sasuke asks to help Itachi redecorate his room, he gets something more. COMPLETE, HJ, Inc, Oneshot, Yaoi


Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. And obviously, I don't make money off of it.

A/N: This is so fujiwarasan's fault. She tempted me so:O

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. D:

Warning: This fic contains mild yaoi, or boyxboy love. If you don't like yaoi or shounen-ai or anything that isn't het, leave now. You HAVE been warned. Do not press onward just so you can complain about it. It's your fault if you end up reading something you don't like. I am not forcing anyone to read this. And if you read anyway, well, I'll laugh at your grossed out review since I gave a very clear warning.

The True Meaning of Spring Cleaning

It was an unusually hot day in Konoha. A perfect day to clean in Mikoto's eyes. Rooms were being emptied and dusted thoroughly, and until she could find a better place to put boxes upon boxes of belongings, they were piled near the small pond inside the open manor.

Sasuke, being the energetic seven-year-old, ran up and down the hallways cleaning the floorboards. When Itachi came out of his room with yet another box of scrolls, Sasuke paused to watch. He had an awful lot of scrolls. Wasn't there anything decorating his room...?

Curious, Sasuke got up, abandoning his towel, and walked over to Itachi, tapping his shoulder lightly. He shuffled his feet when Itachi turned his gaze onto him.

"A-Anou... I-I was wondering... Nii-san, can I... Can I help you decorate your room?" Sasuke looked up at his brother hopefully, wishing with all his might that he wouldn't get poked in the forehead and declined.

Itachi glanced his little brother over silently before setting his box down. When he didn't give an answer and turned to head back into his room, Sasuke's heart sank.

"Sasuke, we won't get anything done if you stand there moping." At that, the youngest Uchiha looked up at Itachi, who was turned toward him, motioning him over. He couldn't help but grin before running after his beloved brother.

Once the two were inside, Itachi closed his door and locked it. As excited as Sasuke was, he was oblivious to the small click, signaling that the door had been locked. He was too busy going about Itachi's room and chattering about what things could go where, and went Sasuke bent down to pick up a scroll off the floor...

Itachi paid no mind to Sasuke's ramblings. He was personally content with his room being as bare as it was, unlike Sasuke. His dark eyes followed the small boy calmly, observing him and the way he moved. Itachi idly wondered, in the back of his mind, how he would move underneath him. He watched as his little brother bent down, and...

Sasuke let out a loud "Eep!" as he was suddenly grabbed around the waist and pulled closer toward Itachi. Itachi held Sasuke loosely in his arms, kneeling down to match his height, and kissed gently at the smaller boy's pale neck.

A blush crept onto pale cheeks as the younger sibling shifted slightly so he could glance up at Itachi. He open his mouth to question his aniki, but was met with a kiss instead.

Itachi kept his eyes opened as he kissed Sasuke, watching as the blush on the boy's cheeks darkened several shades. Small eyes widened in surprise, but otherwise made no other movement. Finally, when the need for air arose, the child lifted his arms to push Itachi away, then went back to being completely motionless.

"Didn't you like it, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, leaning down to nuzzle the nape of his brother's neck. Sasuke, in turn, shuddered at the feel of Itachi's nose rubbing against such sensitive skin. He did not know that such an action would give any sign of a weak spot.

The twelve-year-old decided to test just that. With one more swipe against the tiny hairs, he moved a bit lower before attaching his lips to Sasuke's pale neck. A soft gasp could be heard from above him, but once he started to suck at the small neck, that gasp gained a bit of a husky sound.

"That feel good?" Itachi kissed the blossoming mark on his brother's neck. When he received a response in the form of a small nod, he tilted Sasuke's head do he could get better access to his pale, soft neck.

"N-Nii-san... it's getting hot..." The child let out soft pants while Itachi tortured his neck. He didn't know if feeling hot was a good third or not, but what he did know what that the way Itachi touched him felt good. It sent sparks throughout his body, sparks that craved more of his brother's touch.

"Is it?" Itachi took his brother's chin into his hand, kissing him fully while his other hand reached down and pressed against his crotch.

Again, Sasuke let out a gasp, although it had been muffled by his brother's mouth. Itachi pressed down more forcefully on the spot and spun the heel of his hand. Something inside Sasuke stirred, gathering in the pit of his stomach as a blown-out moan escaped his lips as they parted. Taking the invitation, Itachi slipped his tongue into his little brother's mouth, exploring the cavern hungrily.

Sasuke's mind was now long gone. He bucked his hips insistently against his brother's hand, adding to the growing pressure. He even squirmed a bit while in Itachi's lap, feeling the need to release something from within him. It was faint in his daze, but he thought he heard Itachi let out a groan of his own.

Finally, Itachi pulled away, leaving the younger Uchiha panting heavily for breath. While Sasuke concentrated on his breathing, the older Uchiha slipped his hand into Sasuke's intrusive shorts. He preferred skin-on-skin contact to giving hand jobs through the fabric of pants and boxers.

The child let out a loud, husky moan at the contact. Pleased with the reaction, Itachi began stroking Sasuke's weeping erection.

The fire in the pit of his stomach grew stronger, making Sasuke writhe and yell out. The simple up-and-down motion of his brother's hand was just too much... Sasuke's vision began to become blinded by dancing lights as that fire released itself with a cry of Itachi's name.

Calmly, the older Uchiha pulled his hand of the younger's pants and licked the semen off of his hand. He said nothing as Sasuke slumped against him, but wrapped his free arm around his small waist, letting him sleep.

"You can help me decorate any time you want, little brother." Itachi murmured, leaning down to kiss Sasuke's temple lightly. His only response was a content smile from the sleeping child.


End file.
